madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM episode; the dark times
POM episode; the dark times is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom. Prologue The Lourinhã Empire's quest of exterminating the modern-day life was spreading more and more, and recently the American northeast had also been hit, including New York City, fortunately the Penguins of Madagascar's old friends there had all evacuated, and circus Zaragoza was stopping in every city and town that had a zoo and or aquarium that had animal agents living in them and recruited them to keep them safe. But their are some animals out there that don't know that they are capable of becoming such heroes, among these is a Dilophosaurus in Point Pleasant West Virginia that was living off while still young, and was about to add some more. In downtown Point Pleasant some Lourinhã starfighters fly overhead and some imperials were torturing the locals, "your identification, now" a Juratyrant demands of a salesman, "I'm just trying to sell a couple of foodstuffs here" the human argued, "all trade must be registered with the empire" a Muraenosaurus explains, "I remember what it was like before your ships showed up, before you imperials ruined Point Pleasant like New York and London" the man complained though that would become his undoing in a moment, "sir I'm bringing in a citizen under a charge of treason" the plesiosaur suddenly said over a commlink, "copy, dispatch to the cell blocks" a voice answers and two Zby grab the human, "take him away" the plesiosaur ordered, "you can't do this" the human objects as he was carried off and his food getting left, "well who's gonna stop us? you?" the tyrannosaur jokes to some onlookers who shy away, "hey mister some food please?" a female dinosaur child suddenly begs, "move along stray" the tyrannosaur refuses, "sorry sorry didn't mean to bother you" the child says but unknown to either imperials it had swiped one of their tools away, "that sure is a way of finding me" she adds to herself and while the imperials were busy with their prisoner their commlink activates, "all officers to the main square, this is a code-red emergency" it said, "it's your lucky day modern scum, lets go guys" the plesiosaur says to the human and was released while the imperials rush off, "repeat this is a code-red emergency" the dinosaur says into her stolen commlink revealing herself to be a Dilophosaurus, "thank you" the human thanked giving her some ham to which she gladly took, "no thank you" she says and adds some more ham to her backpack, "wait what are you doing?" the man asks curiously, "hey a dinosaur's gotta eat" the dinosaur says and springs up a building and leaves, "who is that dinosaur?" the human asks to himself in amazement. Back with said dinosaur she was spying on the imperials from a rooftop, "what's the emergency?" the plesiosaur asks, "emergency?" a Hybodus asks confused, "you called in a code-red" the tyrannosaur reminds, "I don't know what you mean, my orders were to get these crates loaded" the shark states, "well get them loaded then" the plesiosaur shrugs, "almost feel bad for them, almost" the spying Coelophysoid says to herself. Suddenly she catches a peculiar smell, "that was weird, I-" she started and fallowed the smell seeing it was coming from a wolf wearing what-looked like military clothing, curious she crept closer but hid after it looked up, the wolf walked a bit and stopped where an ankylosaur (who was also wearing military clothing) was resting, the wolf patted his hip and the dinosaur awoke and moved off, the wolf then moved toward a pterosaur (also wearing military clothing) and again patted his hip to which the pterosaur mimicked, "interesting" the Dilophosaurus comments from her hiding spot, she then sees the pterosaur, a rhamphorhynchoid by it's long tail suddenly place something on the imperial's speeder and walks away, which a Plesiosuchus notices. Suddenly the device exploded causing chaos, "get those crates out of here, keep them secure at all costs" the plesiosaur yells, "all costs huh, I like the sound of that" the Dilophosaurus says and sneaks off. The speeders were moving out but stopped when a wolf pulled a car in front of them, "how's it going?" the wolf asks and knocks the speeder's pilot away, at the same time the ankylosaur dealt with two soldiers, the Dilophosaurus then swung in and lands on the speeder making the two animals gasp, "thanks for doing the heavy lifting" she says and drives away, "now what?" the ankylosaur asks, "after that kid" the wolf orders and they take the remaining speeders and fallow. The pterosaur from before sees the three and jumps onto the theropod's speeder, "pretty gutsy move kid" it compliments and draws out a gun making the Dilophosaurus gasp, "if the bad guy catches you, he'll end you, good luck" the pterosaur says and shoots off one of the crates and claims it, "who are these guys?" the theropod asks nearly getting distracted from her driving, "who is that kid" the wolf asks back. The chase takes them outside of town and two guards on speeder bikes catch sight and join the chase, they shoot at the three and managed to hit the theropod's bike, "that's never good" she says and began to lose control and was sent flying into the wrong lane of the road nearly crashing into cars, the ankylosaur decides to stop the attackers as he suddenly stops himself and slams one biker off his ride, "okay you got me I give up" the wolf says to the other patroller suddenly, "what the?" the imperial creature gasps and was suddenly thrown a grenade, "just kidding" the wolf brags and speeds away leaving an explosion behind him, the two later rejoin and the wolf lets his crates go and the ankylosaur stops to collect them, "if Classified catches that theropod I'm gonna end her" he said to himself. Back with the wolf Classified and the Dilophosaurus he managed to get ahead of her and stop her in her tracks, where she pulls up right in front of him, "who are you?" she asks, "I'm the guy who was stealing that crate" Classified retorts, "hey look I stole this whatever it is fair and square" the dinosaur argues, "you made it pretty far but I got plans for that crate, so today's not your day" Classified states, "day's not over" the dinosaur retorts and Classified heard an approaching starfighter, "oh wonderful" he complained and bolted away, the fighter blasted and destroys the speeder, "have a good one" the Coelophysoid shouts and sped away, "this is Classified, I need a lift" Classified informs over the comm. Back with the Dilophosaurus she was being pursued by the fighter, "whatever's in these crates must really be worth it" she screams and ducks from a blaster shot, "better be worth it" she adds but was hit and crashed, the fighter circled back and was facing her and just when it seems curtains the fighter itself was shot down, looking behind she sees that same wolf in a white jet, "you want a ride?" it asks and the dinosaur sees more fighters up ahead, "kid you gotta better option?" Classified asks but the dinosaur went back to the crate and started carrying it with her as the fighters fired, "leave the crate you'll never make it" Classified hollers but to his surprise the dinosaur did make it with the crate and Classified helped both onboard as the jet made it's getaway. Stay tuned for POM episode; the dark times, Chapter one Characters *Agent Classified *Eva *Corporal *Corran the Dracopelta *Short Fuse *Bella the Bellubrunnus *Roark the Dinheirosaurus *Elesa the Dilophosaurus *Lourinhã Empire and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series